


The smell of cigarettes on you

by Scathach



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't regret choosing Haisaki-kun over a vanilla shake that afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The smell of cigarettes on you

Kuroko was the last one to leave the changing rooms that day, after their practice had prolonged well into the evening and the sun had already disappeared behind the tall buildings of Tokyo, a beautiful red sky the only reminder that it wasn't night quite yet. Summer was now over, and the days were getting shorter along the bar of mercury on the old thermometer that was still hung on the door of the gardening club, which the small player passed by every day on his way home.

Sighing, Kuroko stuffed his hands as deep as possible in his pockets, hoping for a little more warmth than the chilly afternoon air could give him, and lengthened his stride. He was almost out of the school gates when he noticed someone with their back on the wall of one of the small club buildings, they were too far away from him to be sure, but the sports bag at his feet and the light gray hair were a big giveaway.

_Haisaki-kun?_

He couldn't afford to waste time if he didn't want to miss the bus home, but before his teammate was out of sight he looked back one last time to confirm his suspicions.

_If Akashi-kun finds out Haisaki-kun has been smoking, he would probably kick him out of the team just for that._

 

-x-

  
The following day Kuroko was once again the last one to leave, and as he slowly walked through the school grounds, humming to himself and fantasizing about the vanilla shake he was going to buy before going home he noticed Haisaki was in the same spot as the day before. This time he was sitting on his bag and his head was bent backwards, he seemed to be quite enthralled by the clouds running in the sky above him, fabricating new ones himself as he blew smoke with his mouth.

As far as he was concerned, Kuroko was enthralled himself, but with his teammate's relaxed expression. Haisaki wasn't someone who got easily lost in his own thoughts, and as he walked towards him, he felt as if he was intruding in something private and ephemeral, like a glass spell that could be broken by the simple touch of a finger.

They were just steps apart now, and Kuroko lightly kicked a pebble in the direction of his teammate, to warn him of his presence. Haisaki turned his way and grinned when he saw him, then rummaged through his jacket's pockets and took out an half-empty cigarette pack, holding it towards Kuroko.

"If you keep quiet about this, I'll give you one," told him Haisaki, his voice not the usual malicious tone, rather a playful one.

Kuroko realized he was daring him, but he wasn't an idiot that would fall for it and shook his head in negative response, then letting his own bag fall to the ground and sitting on it at his teammate's side.

"Do you know that smoking is bad for your health, Haisaki-kun?" asked Kuroko, but it wasn't an accusation or a hint that he should have stopped doing it. The small boy actually enjoyed the smell of cigarettes, it was like smooth acid that stuck to your very being and refused to let go, corroding away all other scents and smells around you. The persistence of it fascinated him.

"Do you know I don't care?" retorted the other, flicking the now finished cigarette to the ground and taking a new one out of the packet, as if to prove a point. He lit it, Kuroko attentively following the simple action, almost raptured by the basic movements of his hands as he used his lighter to generate a small flame.

They sat like that for the few minutes it took Haisaki to smoke his cigarette, one looking at the sky and the other concentrated entirely on the cigarette as it burned away. One drag after the other, Kuroko's eyes followed it, but at some point his gaze stayed on his teammate's lips even after the cigarette had been removed from there.

When Haisaki noticed what the other was looking at he smirked and motioned for him to come closer. If Kuroko had been more cautious, that would have been his cue to grab his bag and leave, but the atmosphere was so quiet and relaxed that he complied with the unvoiced request and leaned towards the taller male, without any particular expectation.

"Have you ever kissed a smoker, Tetsuya?" purred Haisaki, throwing his cigarette on the ground and grabbing the other's wrist, to cut his chances of escape.

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Kuroko closer and kissed him. The small boy didn't put up any resistance and kissed back, matching the other's slow pace. He had never exactly imagined kissing Haisaki before, but he would have never thought it would turn out to be like this. If he had to describe it with a single word, it would have been sensual. The kiss was slow, hot and gentle, and Kuroko enjoyed every second of it, savoring the aftertaste of tobacco on his own tongue.

When it ended, they simply separated, got up and grabbed their bags.

"Well?" asked Haisaki, stretching his arms above his head and looking at him with an amused expression.

"I thought it would taste more like ash," answered Kuroko truthfully, licking his lips as if trying to revive the kiss and burn it into his memory. A bark of laughter distracted him.

"You're a weird one, you know?" he said, heading towards the school gates.

"Haisaki-kun is plenty weird, too," remarked Kuroko, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure that's the most important requirement to play in the team."


End file.
